New People In Mystic Falls
by EmmyLewyxxo
Summary: Cara is the nice twin of Elena Gilbert and matt and the rest of the gang are all her friends. Annie is the Bad ass who is friends with Kol and his wicked siblings. What happens when they clash paths and make friends out of eachother in between. What happens when Damon starts to fall for Cara and Matt falls for Annie. You'll have to read and find out...
1. Bios

Hi. I'm writing this story with a girl at my school who goes by the name HaileyAnneXOXO. She is my beta for the story. My name is Emily. I'm going to be putting two new characters into the story that kind of resemble me and Hailey's personalities and they act like us. I hope you like the story and have a fun time reading it. Don't forget to favorite it down below and follow it if you liked it. Bye 3

Here are the bios for both of our characters!

My character

Name: Cara Gilbert

Age: 17

Species: doppleganger of Brielle Petrova (now known as Brianna Pierce)

Status: single

-History: Tyler Lockwood- ex boyfriend

Family: Jenna Sommers (deceased aunt)

John Gilbert (dead uncle/ father)

Miranda Gilbert (dead mother/ adopted)

Grayson Gilbert (dead father/ adopted)

Isobel Flemming (dead mother/ vampire)

Jeremy Gilbert (cousin/ brother)

Elena Gilbert ( twin)

Friends: Tyler Lockwood

Matt Donovan

Stefan Salvatore

Bonnie Bennett

Caroline Forbes

Ocassionally: Damon Salvatore

Rebekah Mikaelson

Hailey's Character

Name: Annie Lockwood

Birthday: March 25

Age:17

Species: werewolf (curse not triggered...yet)

Status: single

later chapters- Matt Donovan

Family: Richard Lockwood (deceased father)

Carol Lockwood ( mother)

Tyler Lockwood (brother)

Mason Lockwood (dead uncle)

Friends: Kol Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

Klaus Mikaelson

Matt Donovan

Jeremy Gilbert

Jayden ( shows up in later chapters-werewolf she met in Louisiana)

Damon Salvatore

Cara Gilbert

Elena Gilbert

Bonnie Bennett

Doesn't like: Rebekah Mikaelson

Caroline Forbes (Annie thinks she's annoying)


	2. Chapter 1

Cara's P.O.V.

Tyler and I stood by his locker. Yeah, we are friends even though we broke up.

"My sister just started going to school here today." Tyler said.

"You have a sister?" I asked questioningly. I never knew he had one while I was dating him.

"yeah, my mom sent her away after Uncle Mason triggered the curse. Her name is Annie, but I don't like the friends she has, Kol and Rebekah. She lives with them and Klaus and Elijah." he said. I made a face at Klaus's name. He was okay until he made Stefan a ripper after turning and killing Jenna. Then basically killing Elena which made Uncle Jon or "dad" give his life.

"Are those the people who got dropped off by Elijah?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"But..does she have the werewolf gene too?" I asked moving closer to him to whisper.

"she does.. and before you ask, she hasn't triggered the curse yet." Tyler said before I could open my mouth. He also mumbled something under his breath that sounded like he said thank god.

"Tyler!" I heard call from behind us. We turned.

"Annie!" Tyler said walking over to her. He brought her into a big hug and actually lifted her off the ground and twirled her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Are you...? So hows mom and dad?" she asked.

"Dad died. Mom is burying herself in the Founders thing refusing to admit that I triggered my curse. Where's Kol?" he asked

"He's over there," she said pointing behind her with her perfectly manicured black fingernails.

"Aren't you supposed to be with him, wont he get mad?" He then looked over to me and saw my concern. "Kol likes people to do what he wants. He thinks that its the best way to protect them."

"But he doesn't own me. He may think he does but he doesn't." Annie said. "Oh. And you must be Tyler's ex. I'm his sister Annie."

"Hi," I said. "I'm..." I was cut off.

"You are Cara Gilbert. Co-cheer captain. Twin to Elena Gilbert. A survivor of Klaus's sacrifice.. Klaus was really mad about that..You are also a dopple ganger of Brianna Pierce" she stated.

"Whose Brianna Pierce?" Tyler asked.

"Katherine's twin sister." I said without thinking about it. I was shocked at all the knowledge she knew about me.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"When Alaric, Damon, and Elena went to Duke earlier in the year for research on the sacrifice, Elena got a book with Petrova history. Me and Kol stole it and then read it all in one night. He was really interested. The first pair of Petrova twins were Tatia and Kalina. Then Katherine and Brielle. Now you and Elena. I knew it before the book though because of Klaus, and I ran into Katherine a few times."

Tyler and I looked at each other.

"I have to get to Mr. Saltzman's class. See you guys later." I said grabbing my bag from the floor. I walked away down the hallway. When I stopped and looked back I saw Tyler and Annie laughing with each other.

"Hey Car." I heard Caroline call out to me. I waited for her to catch up to where I stood.

"Hi Care!" I smiled at my best friend. I have always been close to Caroline while Elena was closer to Bonnie.

"Since Dana.. you know... we have to have tryouts for the spot." Caroline said. I nodded remembering the night we were planning out prank and Klaus attacked.

"Is it after school today?" I asked starting to walk closer to Alaric's class.

"Yes. It is and I need you to supervise it. My mom wants to talk to me about the council and myself being a vampire."

"I'll do it. Just don't expect the people you want. The people I choose are to stay and you cant kick them off the squad, okay?"

She nodded and walked off to her class and I walked in and sat at my seat. I had Elena to my left. Stefan in front of me. Donnie to the right and Matt sat Behind me.

"Hey Lena." I said

"Hey, have you seen the new students?" she asked.

"Yeah. They are Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson and Annie Lockwood." she stiffened at Kol and Rebekah.

"Annie Lockwood? Little Annie? As in Tyler's little sister?" Matt asked. I turned to face him

"Yeah. Do you know her?" I asked. He nodded.

"We used to go to the swimming hole of the old Lockwood property all the time. Then after their uncle came Annie was sent to a relative away from Mystic Falls." I nodded and faced the front.

"Lena...remember the book Damon gave you on Petrova history?"

"Yeah I do. We gave it to Katherine when she was in the tomb. Why? She asked.

"Kol and Annie stole it and they read it to. Annie knows we are the dopple gangers and she talks to Klaus and has talked to Katherine multiple times. I'm just worried that Klaus is going to go after me again because I look like Brianna or Brielle." I looked down at the cover of my notebook. I felt a hand on mine in front of me. I looked up. It was Stefan. I looked in his eyes and I thought the old Stefan was back. I yanked my hand back and sat back in my chair. The ripper Stefan was back at the moment.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. Hey! He deserves it.

"I was given a task by Klaus to make sure you or the other blood bag don't get harmed." I rolled my eyes and turned to Elena. She has a sad look on and she was playing with the necklace that Stefan had given her. I reached to her and held her hand and I squeezed it reassuringly. Alaric walked in and everyone quieted down.

"As you all know Founders day events are really big in this town. The floats are the biggest thing around and this class got the honor to make one. But we need to think of a theme."

"How about the float has a person from each original family." Kol said walking in with Annie. "Tyler, Annie over here" he said pointing to her " Jeremy, Cara, and Elena are all from the Gilbert and Lockwood family."

"That's a good idea but who are you?" Alaric asked.

"Kol Mikaelson and Annie Lockwood, we're new here... and we're in the class now." Kol said retrieving a paper from his back pocket.

"Okay, you two can have the seats right behind Bonnie." Alaric said. Why did you have to put them here, especially Kol.

When Annie started walking over here Kol grabbed her hand and started walking with her. When she turned around to sit I saw a red mark on her cheek. I bet it was from Kol.

"Hi mates." Kol said sitting down. I returned the greeting with a scowl.

"Hi Annie." Matt said with a smile on his face. That's the first time I was a legit smile on his face in a long time since his mom left and his sister died.

"Matt? Oh my god. It's you."

"How have you been since you dropped off the face of the earth without a goodbye?" Matt asked.

"It's been good. I have been to Florida, California, Nebraska, Louisiana, Georgia, Washington, England, Russia, India and I just got back to Mystic Falls." she said.

"And I have to go to the bathroom." said Kol leaving the room without even asking Alaric.

Once he was a safe distance out the door and wouldn't be able to hear us I moved towards Annie. "Did he hit you?"

"Yeah, not the first time, he just hit me before we got here for telling you what we know in the hallway."

"Why don't you just get away from him then."

"Because, being friends with him makes me on the winning side. I'm mot gonna change that, plus when we get home Elijah stops him. Elijah loves me." she said. When she looked away I knew she didn't wait to talk about it anymore. "So Matt, how were you while I was gone? Did you miss me?"

"All the time," he said. "You were like my best friend while your brother was a dick."

"He wasn't that bad." she said with a smirk. "Come sit in this seat" she pointed to the seat behind her.

"Ok, but he wasn't good either." she laughed while he made a funny face. "You still laugh the same as when you were a little kid."

"Yeah remember the times when we used to hang out and we always found something to amuse ourselves even if it wasn't funny?"

"Yeah, I remember that time when we went swimming and we got poison ivy but we thought that was hilarious." she laughed. "But anyways, how about you come to the Mystic Grille with me today?"

This was the first time I saw him where he had his guard down. It's like he's a completely different Matt Donovan.

When I turned away I saw Elena spacing out. "Elena."

When she heard me she snapped out of her day dream. "Oh sorry, what Cara?"

"Look at Matt and Annie." I said quietly

"Isn't she with Kol." Elena asked.

"They all protect each other, they're not dating. Plus I think she said Elijah loves her."

She shook her head. " We know Elijah is still hung up on Katherine. Maybe she meant it in another way. You said they all protect each other, maybe he protects her more then the rest."

"Alright guys. I chose the groups for the floats. Its groups of five." Alaric announced to the class. We all groaned.

"Why cant we choose our own?" Annie asked.

"Because if I let you choose, no work will be done." Alaric said.

"What are the groups?" Kol asked walking back into the room.

Alaric and I both jumped.

"I was gonna say the groups in a minute, Mr Mikaelson. Please sit down. I used numbers to decide who's in what group. If you have a problem with a person in your group deal with it, it's a good learning experience, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, when I say your name stand in the back of the class with the rest of your group. In group 1 there will be Kol, Annie, Matt, Cara, and Freddy. Group 2 there will be Adam, Minnie, Rich, Eddy , and Katie. Group 3 will be Stephen, Sam, Emily, Franky, and Alfie. And group 4 will be Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Cody, and Grace."

They all stood in the back of the room with their groups. I caught Elena and Bonnie's eyes and mouthed "It will be okay. Good Luck." They nodded and turned back to Stefan, Cody, and Grace.

"So what should the theme of our float be?" Matt Asked.

I shrugged. "How about Kol and Annie choose? You're okay with that Freddy? They are the new kids."

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Do you have any ideas what it should be?" I asked the both of them.

"How about the Battle of Willow Creek or whatever it was called?" Kol said without a care in the world. Annie rolled her eyes. "What can you think of anything better, Annie? Huh, didn't think so, we just moved here anyways."

"What about we just get the founders to find people of the founding families and make a float of them being like their ancestors." Annie said looking directly at Kol with a rude look.

"Kol, I think Annie's is a good idea." Matt said.

"All you humans think that." Kol said. Then I saw Annie kick him in the leg.

"Humans...?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing." everyone said.

"No, it isn't nothing, I'm a vampire." Kol said.

"KOL." Annie screamed. As soon as she screamed that Stefan came over.

"Freddy, you heard Kol say nothing. Vampires don't exist." Stefan said using compulsion.

"I heard nothing. Vampires don't exist." Freddy said monotone.

"Good." Stefan said walking back to his group.

"I'm a founding family member. I can get Caroline and her mom, Tyler and you guys, your mom Annie, the Salvatores. I can get Elena and Jeremy to help us." I said writing down the names as I spoke.

"Sounds good." Freddy said "I can always ask my grandmother, she's always been close to Mrs. Lockwood."

The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Lena! Bon! Wait up." I said packing up my back pack. I walked over to them. We started to our English Class.


	3. Chapter 2

Annie's P.O.V.

"Kol, Rebekah and I are going to the tryouts. I cant find you a person to feed off of. Do it yourself." I said screaming.

"No you are not." he said screaming back.

"Honestly you guys act like children." Elijah said from the kitchen. "Annie come in here. Kol go somewhere that isn't here. Go get a drink or something."

"Fine," Kol said stomping out of the house.

When I got to the kitchen Elijah was making dinner.

"Go to the tryouts. And win, you have the capability to. Maybe if you trigger the gene you'd be even better."

"What is with you always asking me to trigger the gene?" I opened the door to the fridge and looked inside so I wouldn't see Elijah glare at me.

"We've been over this. Your attitude along with your power will make you unbeatable. We need that. Later on when Stefan and Damon and them find out about Silas we'll need that edge. We need you to be strong, not a liability."

"I don't want to kill someone." When I looked down at the ground he came over to me and lifted my chin up.

"I have killed hundreds of people and I'm still okay. That is a big difference from one. And you can do what I do and kill criminals. Killing criminals is better then killing a innocent person, right?"

I nodded my head and he smiled.

"And you know that if you don't change yourself in time Klaus will kill you and you cant stop that. I would want to for anything in the world but I wont be able to."

"I know Elijah."

"And once you turn into a werewolf Klaus will turn you into a hybrid so you wont have to turn unless you want to."

"But..then I become loyal to him."

"And I know how to stop you from being loyal to him." he said coming closer. "I care about you too much to let that happen. The same thing happened to your brother and I wont let it happen to you."

"Okay...well I'll see you later." I said while walking away. When I turned around I saw him looking at me. "Aren't you gonna wish me good luck?"

"You don't need it." he said turning away.

Later On

when we got there we saw Elena, Caroline, and Cara. Rebekah's gonna have a field day. I never liked her. She has always been a whore. I didn't like her since the day I met her.

"So when I call your name tell me that you're here." Caroline said. "Rebekah."

"Here"

"Annie"

"Here"

"Sam"

"Right here"

And Tamara"

"Here"

"Wow such a turn out this year." she said sarcastically. "There is only one spot open so as of now you are enemies. You're all fighting for this. so...Rebekah. You're up first."

By the end of Rebekahs audition I knew it was going to be a hard one to beat. When it was my turn I knew I had to step up. Rebekah sat down and when she saw me looking at her she scowled. She could of left after because she didn't have to stay but I guess she wanted to gloat about how well she did. I practiced out doing a routine that I saw on a cheerleading video. As soon as I got up there and turned around I didn't care what Elijah said, I have little confidence that I am going to do good.

As soon as I started I got a little confidence back. Especially when I saw Rebekah there with her jaw hanging down. I'm going all over the place too. I'm doing cartwheels and back flips and front flips. Once I finished I was out of breath and the first thing I did when I sat down was get a drink of water. The thought of Elijah saying "This is why you should trigger the curse" was coming to my mind. I was the second audition of the day.

"You did really well." Caroline said to me.

"Yes, you did amazing." Elena said. "Cara, what do you think?"

"You did a really good job." Cara said looking like she was focusing on something else.

Cara's P.O.V.

What is Jeremy and Kol doing outside...together?

"Elena, we need to go somewhere for a minute." I said grabbing her arm. "Annie, you need to come too."

When we all walking out of the school we saw Kol and Jeremy over by the stoner pit.

"Jeremy." Annie screamed running over to him. Why is she hugging me and Elena's brother. How do they know eachother.

"Annie, I missed you." Jeremy said in return. When I saw them hug all I could think of is of how they knew eachother. "You guys know Annie too?" Jeremy said looking over at us.

"We met her today. She just started today. She's Tyler's sister." Elena said.

"You are Tyler Lockwood's sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you were from Mystic Falls. Kol just said he knew you." Annie said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"We met Jeremy in Denver. Remember" Kol said to us.

I remember perfectly. Kol was trying to get close to Jeremy so he could hurt him and know our secrets. "Yeah, I remember now." When Annie looked over to me curiously I knew she didn't know about what Kol did. Jeremy didn't either since Stefan compelled him to forget. But I guess he forgot to compell him to not remember Kol and Annie.

"Jeremy, it's time to go." Elena said.

"But I just got to see Annie again." he said.

"You'll see her another time." Elena said.

"Yeah, we can all hang out together tomorrow if you want." Kol said. "Well besides Elena and Cara. They aren't really in our clique, right Annie?"

When Annie looked at me her face showed that she didn't want to say that we weren't but she had to for her sake.

"Yeah Kol" she said.

"Ok, settled." he said clapping his hands together. "Tomorrow, after school per chance?"

"Yeah cool." Jeremy said.

"Bye Jeremy." Annie said giving him another hug.

"Bye." Jeremy said hugging her back. When we got to Elena's car I got out my phone to text Caroline to say we couldn't stay.

"What was that Jeremy." Elena said.

"What?" Jeremy said really defensive.

"Hanging out with Kol and Annie."

"They're cool. And Annie is nice." Jeremy said looking away.

"Yeah, Annie's nice. Kol isn't." Elena said in return.

"What is your deal, honestly?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt. That's my 'deal'"

"I think with all the time me and Annie were together I think she would of told me." he said.

"What do you mean together, did you and her..." I asked in disgust.

He looked away.

"Jeremy.." Elena said.

"I'm gonna go. I'll meet Matt at the Grill." he said leaving the stoner pit.

I shook my head. "Do you think he's compelled to like Kol?" I asked Elena.

She shrugged. "No he's not. I think he actually likes him. Kol isn't one to make friends with the enemy. He had to have known Jer is related to us though."

"But him and Annie. He basically just admitted to.. you know..with her." I said.

"I know" she said.

I changed the subject. "How was working with Stefan?"

She froze. "Horrible. I kept looking for some trace of humanity.. just even a little bit.. but it's never there." Elena whispered.

I turned around from walking and hugged her. "You will get him back soon."

"How about we go to the Grill? It's karaoke night." Elena said.

"Isn't Matt and Annie going to be there?"

"Yeah, but it will just be a girls night for us. And Tyler and Jeremy and Caroline are going to be there too." Elena said.

"Ok. I think it will be fun."

"By the way," Elena asked. "Where is Damon?"

"He's in Massachusetts." I said.

"Doing what?"

"Damon's finding someone to help Stefan." I said.

"Who?"

"Bonnie called him I guess. She heard about someone that could help"

"Why would she talk to Damon? Don't they hate eachother?'

"She wants to help Stefan and I don't think they hate eachother. They don't really like eachother but they don't hate eachother."

"I know who doesn't hate him though" Elena said. "YOU."

"Shut up" I said blushing.

When I looked down I saw that Caroline texted me back...24 times. All of the messages consisted of "Where are you?" "Are you ok?" "I'm gonna kill you for leaving me here alone." "Why did you take Annie, I was gonna give her the spot." "Is she okay?" "Are you okay, tell me now" and "Why wont you text me back". What I noticed is whenever she thinks were in trouble she really hovers.

"So Caroline texted back." Elena asked.

"Yeah..a lot" I said

Elena laughed, "I knew it!"


	4. Chapter 3

Annie's P.O.V.

"Kol, why were Elena and Cara scared that you were talking to Jeremy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They were acting really scared when they saw you talking to Jeremy. And you know exactly what I'm talking about Kol."

"Its none of your concern."

"Kol, you know I care about you but you make it really..really hard sometimes."

"You dont care about me, nobody cares about me."

"Well I do, Elijah does. Why do you think I would put up with all your fucking bullshit if I didn't care. You are like a brother to me. Tyler wasnt there for me as much as you are."

"I dont care about you." Kol said to me.

I gulped. " You try to act so tough. And rude, and mad. You try to hide your emotions but I can still see them. You are not the person you try to make people think you are. I see you thinking about what you did wrong at the end of the day." I said getting closer to him. "That is just all a act. You are all a act."

Then he got closer. "How do you know if you're even right?" he smirked.

"Because I can tell. I have eyes."

Kol laughed "And this is why you're my best friend. So this Matt person, who is he?"

"I knew him since I was a little kid. Me and him used to hang out all the time...wait, why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Kol, if you're planning to do something..."

"I'm not." Kol said.

When he looked back at the road I looked out the window of his car. His car was really old. It was a car from the 80's. Thats one of the perks of being millions of years old. I felt a hand go under my chin and turn my head to the side. He was making me look into his eyes. I thought he was mad, but he wasn't..

"Why does it matter?" Kol said.

"Why does what matter?"

"Why does it matter what I do to him?"

"Because, he's my friend." I gulped.

"Do you like him?"

I looked away from him. It was too painful to look in his eyes. "Possibly."

"Alright then." he looked away and smiled.

"What?" I said.

"You're taking a piss aren't you?"

"No i'm not 'taking a piss'"

"It sounds so funny when a american uses british phrases." He laughed.

"I was just mimicking you." I gave him a fake grin. He could probably tell I was faking because of the annoyed face I made later.

"How can you like a commoner?"

"A commoner? What is this, the 1800's?"

"I guess so. But you guys are on different stand points." Kol said with disgust.

"Well, to bad.."

"Klaus isn't gonna like that." he smirked at me.

"Do you really think what Klaus wants matters to me?" I looked at him. "Plus when has it ever mattered to you, you hate him."

"It doesn't matter to me. Do you honestly think I like Klaus after he locked me in a coffin for something years. He should be happy we're on speaking terms."

"Well he wants me to turn into a werewolf. So we both got things we dont want from Klaus." I said looking away from him.

"Whatever." he said putting his full attention back on the road.

Later on

Once we walked into the door Elijah walked up to me and grabbed my arm. He started to drag me into his room.

"Elijah, stop right now." I got my arm out of his grasp. "How many times do I have to tell you not to grab me?" I was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"Tell you what?" I said

"That you are now friends with Elena and Cara." he said getting closer to my face. His breathe smells like alcohol. Typical Elijah. He has to get drunk in order to confront anyone. And then he has to drink later to forget about what he did to the person. Katherine really changed him.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends. But whats the problem if we are?"

"They'll try to stop you from changing."

"They cant stop me." I said walking over to his alcohol tray and getting the bottle of bourbon. I took the cap off and took a big gulp of it. "Want some?" I offered to him. "Oh wait, you're probably over the legal limit right now anyways so I cant."

"They'll try to stop you Annie. And they have a witch on their side. You do realize your own brother is on their side too."

"Tyler?" I said. My eyes started to produce tears. "How? He cant be?"

My own brother is on the opposite side as me. How hasn't he told me. Me and him talk on the phone all the time.

"I have to go." I said running out the house. As I ran down the street people stopped to stare because of how fast I was going. I dont even know if he's even at the house but I needed to find him. NOW. When I got to the house I ran up the steps and knocked. When my mom answered and she saw me she ran out of the house and gave me a huge hug.

"Annie." my mom said crying.

"I dont have time for all this greeting shit. Where is Tyler?" I said pushing her off me.

"He's at the Mystic Grille. Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said walking off.

Its not like I can go to the Mystic Grille and talk to him about this. Well me and Matt are meeting there at 5:00 so I'll talk to Tyler then.

As I was walking I saw a ally and there was someone inside. Elijah wants me to be a werewolf...I'll be a werewolf. When I walked in I saw it was a 20-25 year old man. He was wearing a uniform so he must work at whatever the building is. I think its a diner or something.

"Hi," I said walking over.

"Hi," he smiled. "Dont you think a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking in a ally?"

"I think I can manage." I walked over to him as close as a could go. I put my hand on his arm and trailed it up and down his muscles. "Wow, you must really work out."

"Yeah sometimes." he said.

"Good," I leaned up and kissed him. I trailed my hands up his back to his neck. I slipped my hands around it and broke the kiss. "Sorry for this." I threw his against the wall and he hit the ground. The next thing I saw was a red pool of blood coming out from behind his head. I walked over to him and checked his pulse. I killed him. I just..killed...someone. I killed someone.

When I fell down beside him I put my head against his stomach. Elijah told me I didn't have to kill a innocent person and I did.

"I'm sorry...I need...needed to unlock the curse.."

When I felt someone put their hand on me I jumped. I didn't get a good look at them because as soon as they turned me around my face got planted into their chest. The persons smell though, their cologne. Its Elijah. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes.

"I killed someone, I unlocked the curse like you said." I started crying.

He took his thumb and started wiping the tears from my eyes. I could tell he couldn't come up with words to say. "Annie." he said stuttering.

"I'll see you back at the house."


End file.
